


you're making me high

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Even is 6'5 and Isak is going to get wrecked bc BDE, Even is precious and wants to take care of Isak, First Time, Fluff, Height Differences, Isak is 5'10, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: A self indulgent smutty mess of Isak losing his virginity to Even, a guy he met on grindr.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	you're making me high

Isak was 19, he was 19 and he was ready to have sex. He had been ready for a while but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. That's what made him join grindr, he didn't think he'd be the type of person to get attached because he slept with someone. He was just hoping whoever he ended up meeting didn't have a problem taking his virginity and having it just be that. Nothing complicated.

After filling out his profile and uploading photos, he starts looking. He gets several messages within the first half hour or so but they're rather gross. Isak spends an embarrassing amount of time looking. He checks some more incoming messages and one reads,

_either you just joined grindr or this app had done an injustice by not showing me your profile until now_

Isak smiles to himself and clicks on the profile.

Even, 22.

Just here for a good time, whether thats something chill or more serious.

There's no doubt Even walked out of Isaks wet dream. He's absolutely handsome and Isak is suddenly stupidly excited and desperately hopes this works out. He's not particularly a flirt so he hopes he doesn't bomb too hard before they get to actually meet.

_lol thank u :) I did just make the profile, what about you?_

_I've been on here for a bit. What made you come on here?_

_looking for a hookup_

_well your prayers have been answered lol I'm kidding but you're beautiful so I'd love to if you're down?_

_yes :)) do you mind if we FaceTime for a quick second? need to make sure you're not too good to be true._

Even puts his number in the chat without hesitation and suddenly the nerves settle in. His hair looks a mess so he puts a hat on and takes a deep breath before calling him up. When the ringing stops and the screen is loading, Isak is holding his breath. 

"Hello?"

Fuck, he has the deepest and most sultry voice Isaks ever heard 

"Hi" He says shyly. "I can't see you"

"Oh Fuck, okay hold on." 

Isak waits a couple seconds and hears, "I can see you by the way and fuck, you're gorgeous."

Isak turns red and whines, hiding his face, "Fix the camera so I know a 60 year old isn't making me blush"

Even laughs and a couple seconds later, his face appears on the screen, "Can you see me now?"

Isak nods and Even is so intimidatingly attractive. 

"So I'm real." Even smiles. "And I really want to see you. Do you want to come over tonight?"

Isak nods, "Okay"

"Yeah? You seem hesitant"

"I--um." He tries to figure out if he should let Even know now or later about his experience. He contemplates for several moments. If he does it now, it's nothing to lose and will be less embarrassing if Even says no. 

"I--Im a virgin" He admits.

He watches the surprise hit Evens face for a brief second, "Oh. Okay, well we don't have to --"

"No, no I want to. I just wanted to let you know in case you thought differently."

Even shakes his head, "I don't. As long as you want to, I do and I'm going to take care of you."

Isak bites his lip and nods and Even just stares at him in disbelief, "God, I can't wait to see you. I'll text you my address, okay?"

"Yeah" 

"Bye gorgeous"

"Bye" He smiles and then collapses on the bed, screaming into it. 

.

Isak had knocked. He's waiting for the guy who's going to take his virginity to open the door. He hears the door unlock on the other end and squeaks to himself. The door opens and his eyes widen looking up at him, "holy shit" He covers his mouth, not meaning to have said that. "How tall are you?" He ask looking up at him. 

"I'm 6'5."

Isak is not short by any means, he's 5'10 but he might as well be 4 feet tall with the way Evens towering over him. 

"Do you want to come in?" He ask.

Isak nods and follows Even inside, kicking his shoes off at the door. "Do you want anything to drink?" 

"I'm okay" He chimes out. Even leads the way to his bedroom, ducking in the doorway and sits on his bed and Isak joins him. He's kind of still in disbelief of their size difference. Even if Isak is 5'10, he's still relatively skinny and small. Sitting next to Even, he looks over at his huge hands and his legs that extend out so much further than Isaks and a little fear sits in his stomach. 

"Are you nervous?" Even ask. Isak looks up to him and nods. 

"We can talk first, get each other comfortable. I don't want this to be weird for you. What did you get up to today? Besides meeting the man of your dreams?" He jokes. 

Isak smiles looking down at his lap, "not much. I did some homework, talked to you, got ready to come here. Did you do anything?"

"After facetiming you, I had to recover for a couple hours because you're so cute. And after I was able to function again, I went to eat with a friend."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, it was nice. So is there anything I can do or say to ease your mind about this?"

Isak shakes his head, "Think I just want you to kiss me." He admits

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm" He whines, looking down at Even's plump pink lips and wanting them on his stat.

Even leans in and presses his lips to Isaks softly. It's the most delicate kiss Isaks had. He feels Evens hand come up to his jaw,his fingers wrapping around his neck. And Isak feels himself get interested in his pants at the simple fact that Evens hands wrapped around him like that. 

Even wraps one arm around Isaks waist, lifting him up as if he's weighed the same as a feather and sat him in his lap. 

The delicate kiss defintely gets turned up a notch when Evens tongue slides into his mouth. As they kiss, Even tugs off Isaks jacket, throwing it on the floor and starts caressing his small thighs.

He runs his large hands up and down his thigh simply to get Isak familiar with his touch. They spend a while making out so long that Isak starts wondering if that's all they're going to do.

"Even" Isak mutters against his lips. 

Even hmms still kissing on his neck and Isak initiates the change of pace and tugs at Even's t shirt. Even helps Isak in tugging the shirt over his head and Isak gets rid of his own. 

Even flips them over so Isak is now on his back, Even hovering over him. 

"Can I take the rest of your clothes off?" He ask. Isak nods and watches Even unbutton his pants and Isak lifts up his hips so the blond can tug them off.

Even smiles seeing Isaks erection and squeezes it through his brief, "You're so hard. " He tugs Isaks briefs off and Isak just lies there and tries not to overthink someone seeing his naked body for the first time. Even leans down to kiss Isak but Isak murmurs, "Want you naked too."

Even sits up on his knees and Isak undoes his pants and tugs them down as far as they can go and Isaks eyes widen seeing the shape of Evens dick through his underwear. He starts to get nervous, his heart racing as he takes the plunge and pulls his underwear down and Isak can't believe his eyes.

Even gets rid of his pants and underwear and kisses Isaks cheek, "I know what you're thinking."

"I chose the guy with the biggest dick in all of Oslo to lose my virginity to" He groans hiding his face in his hands. 

Even chuckles, "I promise I'm going to take care of you, I swear" He says gently tugging Isaks hands down

"I'm really scared" He admits. First time nerves were already circulating the air and now he's worried Even might break him 

Even caresses his cheek, "Isak, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make sure you're opened up and ready for me, okay? I'll make sure it feels good."

Isak looks down at Even's erection and he can't believe he's going to do this. Even is lengthy as it is with his whole body being long but he's really girthy and that's what intimidates Isak more than anything. 

Even leans down to kiss Isak to get him to relax and settle down a bit. Once they're in the midst of their heated kissing, Even pulls back to suck on his two fingers and resume the kissing. 

Isaks breath hitches when he feels Evens middle finger circling his hole before sliding his finger in. Isak has done this himself so it's not completely foreign territory. He just tries to breathe and focus on the pleasure instead of what's to come. Even fingers Isak for what feels like hours to Isak, he feels like he's been stretched out for days but it's only been about fifteen minutes. 

Even continues to circle his hole, spreading his fingers before Isak starts begging for something more. Even grabs a condom and lubes himself up. Isak is still nervous but he's also desperately horny.

Even pushes Isaks legs back, telling the smaller boy to hold them and he teases Isaks hole with the head before pushing it past his rim. Isaks doing okay, he kind of already feels full so he doesn't know how Even expects to fit the rest of his dick but his hands hold a death grip around the back of his thighs as Even pushes in a little more and Isaks mouth falls open, there's the stretch. 

Even is attentive, watching Isaks every move, trying to make this as good of an experience as possible. 

He backs up and pushes in a little deeper and Isak let's out a deep moan that escaped from the pits of his belly.

He reaches his hand down and Evens not even half way in yet. Even begins slowly thrusting, only with him halfway in, he's not going to try to open Isak up all in one go. 

Isak reaches his arms up and wraps them around Evens bicep.

"Feel good?"Even ask

Isak gives him a dazed look, unable to put words together as he nods. When Isaks moans start sounding more pleasurable, Evens thrust start getting deeper, pushing further in with every move. 

Isak whines, "Even, it's hurting." He cries out. 

Even leans down and kisses his neck, keeping his hips still, "You're taking me so well baby, I'm almost in, okay? You're so fucking tight but you're doing so well. Just one more thrust?"

"Just one?" He looks up at him desperately and Even nods, "Just one"

Isak nods and Even leans down to kiss him and Isaks nails dig into Evens bicep as Even pushes himself balls deep into Isak who's mouth falls open, his breathing erratically. There's absolutely nowhere for Even to move, Isak feels it. He stuffed to the brim, Even is so deep inside of him, touching on every crevice, it's a little overwhelming and feels disorienting. 

Even pulls out slightly and pushes back in and Isak let's out a soft cry, "Is it okay?" Even ask kissing his cheek. 

Isak nods, "It's really deep, Even." He breathes out.

"I know baby but you're doing amazing." They start with about ten minutes of very slow movements, Even not doing more than Isak can handle and stretching him open some more because despite all the fingering, Isak is still so tight. 

He looks down at Isak who's eyes are hung low staring up at the ceiling as he starts to shorten his thrusts, moving slightly quicker and he watches as Isak whispers _fuck_ and grips onto the sheets.

Isak has never experienced anything like this. He feels like he's defintely bordering on reality and some kind of euphoric world that he knows he's going to seep into the further into this they get. It's less painful now and just feels really good. But it's still overwhelming and all consuming but he knows Even has good intentions so that helps him relax into it. 

Time is a fabricated concept during sex, Isak learns. There's no sense of time but somewhere between Isak begging for more and Isak crying because Evens dick feels really good, Even lifts Isaks hips off the bed, holding him up by the curve in his back and gives a sharp thrust

"Holy shit" He cries out because if possible, Even is just going deeper inside of him. Isaks eyes close as Even starts to actually fuck him now. Faster and shorter thrusts. Isak is clenching around Even and it feels so unbelievably good. Isak is so tight and warm around him and Isaks moans just get louder and go straight to Evens dick. He warns Isak that he's about to come. He collapses onto Isak, his approaching orgasm momentarily crippling his legs. He starts grinding into him, Isak is moaning his name into his ear and that does it for him. Even comes with a deep groan into Isaks collarbone. 

"Even" Isak starts whining, "Even" He doesn't want this to stop. Even sits up after recovering, pulling out and getting rid of the condom before wrapping his mouth around Isaks leaking erection and stuffing three fingers into his warm and pink hole.

Even swirls his tongue around with each and every suck, fucking his fingers inside of him. Isaks eyes may or may not roll back in his head. He places his feet flat on the bed, arching his hip up, his orgasm approaching. Even pushes Isaks hips down to the bed keeping him still as his body trembles and Isak is being completely overstimulated. He's in tears, his body having never known a pleasure like this before. He starts whispering _oh fuck_ over and over until he cries out and orgasms in Even's mouth, and Even is milking it out him, swallowing every last drop.

Isak is absolutely spent. He uses the ounce of energy he has to push Even's fingers out of his ridiculously sore and sensitive ass. Even pulls back and lies beside him, pulling Isak into his arm as he recovers. "That was so fucking amazing, Isak. You were so good" He says kissing the top of his head. 

Isak starts showing some sign of life several minutes later when he opens his eyes, looking up at Even. Even gives a quick kiss to his lips, "You okay?"

Isak nods, "I really hope you don't expect me to go home right now because I don't think I can move"

Even chuckles and squeezes his hips, "You can spend the night, don't worry."

Isak nods and just curls himself into his big arms, "I need to go to sleep."

"You can." And Isaks out like a light within two minutes. 

.

Isak wakes up a little lost and confused until he feels the pain in his backside. Right, He had sex last night. And it was absolutely unreal. He eases out of bed and throws on a random t shirt on the floor that falls down to his knees so he only presumes it's Evens.

He walks out of the bedroom into the living room and halts when he seems someone beside Even. 

Even jumps up and gives Isak a morning kiss, "Hey"

"Hi" He weakly smiles glancing towards the guy on the couch, "This is my roommate, Nikolas. Niko, this is Isak" Isak gives a shy wave and looks back up at Even who says, "I made you breakfast. It's on the counter"

"Thanks" He heads to the kitchen and Even gestures for Niko to leave and hide out in his room and Niko gives an incredulous look, questioning why he has to leave and Even just narrows his gaze, begging him and Niko rolls his eyes and leaves them alone. 

Even joins Isak in the kitchen and watches him pick at his breakfast. Even hops on the counter, "So last night was fun"

"Mhmm" Isak agrees looking up at him, nibbling on his bacon. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, it still hurts a bit but I'm okay"

Even leans down and gives a kiss to Isaks cheek, "So like what would you think about us making this a regular thing?"

Isak raises his brows, "Like regularly hooking up?" He ask.

Even shrugs and nods, "I had a good time last night and you -- I mean I came pretty fast because you're fucking amazing and the noises you make."

Isak blushes and looks down at his food.

Even tilts Isaks head up to look at him, "What are you thinking?"

"We can do that." He smiles.

"Yeah?" Even ask.

Isak nods and stands on his tip toes to kiss him, "Yeah." And so whenever Isak leaves about an hour later, Even ask him if he wants to come over in two days but Isak says they'll do next week instead because his ass will need exactly seven days before taking him again and Even agrees and begins counting down the days


End file.
